We Should Have Won
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Magix city hosts a Halloween costume contest.


"No Darko, you will not win the costume contest wearing that." Icy frowned.

"Sure I will, it's brilliant it's fun, it's witty…"

"It's overdone…" Icy added for him. "Do you know how many 'sexy' nurses I've seen today?"

"It's not over done when I do it…" Darko insisted.

"Why don't you just enter the pumpkin carving contest instead?" Icy suggested.

"Because Mirta always wins and it's not fair." Darko pouted.

"Oh for the love of God…" Icy scowled. "Buy a better costume or I swear I'll take Valtor to the party instead."

"I'd like to see your costume." Darko challenged.

"Alright, as you go buy a new costume…I'll change into mine." Icy smiled. Darko didn't even know sarcastic smiles existed until that moment.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Icy looked over at stormy.

"Bundle of grapes." Stormy replied proudly. "It was Darcy's idea, she said it'd go with my hair."

"Stormy, she just told you that so you'd make her costume look good, because every year she insists on wearing these silly kitty costumes that she knows won't get her anywhere in the costume contest unless she stands next to you." Icy looked at Darko in his sexy nurse costume. "And frankly making you look bad isn't even necessary this time—she can just stand next to my boyfriend. In fact she could borrow him tonight."

"Really!?" Darcy popped her head in. "Sweet."

"What is your costume anyways?" Stormy asked.

"Steampunk Angel of Death." Icy replied.

"Kickass…" Darko muttered.

"I know. So you better change your damn costume if you even want a chance against me."

"Not gonna happen." Darko folded his arms over his chest. "I love my nurse costume, and I'm not taking it off. Not to mention I found this nifty red feathery boa to go with it."

"Oh yay! Now you can be a sexy nurse…_and_ a movie star!" Icy rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, I am rather fond of his costume." Darcy admitted.

"No, you're rather fond of watching Darko make a complete ass of himself in front of Magix city." Icy pointed out.

"Very true." Darcy confessed. "So please, don't make him change."

"And besides…his costume can't be much worse than Tritannus' Transformers costume." Stormy pointed out.

"True." Icy agreed. With a snap of her fingers, she put on her costume.

With a hand gesture from Icy, the Trix…and Darko headed for the center of town. They'd be winning this year for sure. Well Icy would be anyways—she was sure of it.

Once at the center of town they were greeted by the band 'Darkar and the Specialists', they were singing some country-dubstep version of Thriller…which they mashed up with The Monster Mash. It was a rather hideous blend (both in music genres and songs).

"Cider?" A waitress offered. "We have both hot and cold cider."

"I'll take the hot cider." Icy replied for the sake of baffling Darko and pretty much everyone else. She scanned the crowd for the little Winx faeries. Sure enough she spotted them all. They were dressed as the W.I.T.C.H. girls…except for Layla who didn't get the memo and dressed as Sailor Moon instead.

"Way to go." Icy mumbled to herself.

As it would have it, she ended up following the six of them over to the costume contest. Of course Darcy and Stormy were not far behind—unlike Darko who was trying to pick up chicks. Not that Icy really cared…he wouldn't get anywhere anyways. The man wasn't all that smooth on a normal night…much less on a night where he was wearing a skimpy nurse uniform.

It was probably for the best that he was too distracted to sign himself up for the contest…he always ended up carving pumpkins with Mirta anyhow.

"Good luck." Bloom smiled at Icy.

"I don't need it." Icy replied. "I have talent instead."

"Well Halloween is a witch's holiday I suppose." Tecna replied.

"That's correct." Darcy nodded.

"Hey Darcy." Stormy whispered. "I'm going to go partake in the cauldron cook-off." Before either of her siblings had time to object she snuck off towards that contest.

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but Icy cut her off. "Just let her go, we don't need her this year." Two years prior, Stormy had almost ruined their shot at winning (by sneaking off)—the three were dressed as the hex girls from Scooby doo. They'd won that year regardless. The same had happened last year when the three dressed up as the witches from Hocus Pocus.

This year Icy decided that it was probably best not to risk it. They'd won every costume contest since they arrived at Magix…about 6 years in a row at this point. Tonight would be their 7th win…or at least Icy's.

Naturally when it came down to it there were three finalists; Icy, Bloom, and…Darko. Just when Icy thought her hot cider was the baffler of the night—Darko didn't even enter the contest!

No matter, Icy had this one in the bag. Darko was probably only there for the lols.

The votes came in at 1 in the morning (the judges calming that midnight was more cliché than Darko's costume). Of course Icy ended up with the most votes.

"I think our costumes should have won." Griffin declared as she and Faragonda passed by dressed as Jake from State Farm and Flo from Progressive.


End file.
